El Ultimo Exceso
by Devil-Azul
Summary: El tiempo... el pasado, la vida, la muerte... cosas meramente efimeras si se trata de amor.
1. La primera mirada

**Agradezco de antemano su atención.**

**. . . . . . - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . - - - - - - - . . . . . . **

**EL ÚLTIMO EXCESO**

**. . . . . . . - - - - - - - . . . . . . **

La primera mirada

-¡¡POR LOS NOVIOS!!

El choque de las copas hizo sonreír a la linda novia, su hermoso vestido blanco relucía perfecto al contraste de las velas que iluminaban el salón… Su cabello recogido en un peinado alto relucía una hermosa y pequeña tiara que tenia una joya en el centro.

Las pequeñas perlas colgando de sus aretes combinaban con la que colgaba de su cuello, hermosa y absoluta sencillez, justo como él deseaba que fuera. Un hombre muy bien parecido, alto, delgado y con su perfecto cabello corto y negro… Una mirada hipnotizante, profunda y fría.

Ella sin duda debía ser una mujer muy afortunada, tener a su lado a un hombre tan apuesto y rico no podía ser otra cosa más que obra de la brujería… Después de todo, la gente decía que su familia practicaba la hechicería, que se podía esperar de esa gente.

La realidad de las cosas nadie mas que ellos mismos la conocían, sus familias hacía mucho habían acordado esa unión, ellos tan fieles como siempre solo la habían acatado, además… No debía ser difícil enamorarse de esa clase de gente. Una chica hermosa, casi siempre atrae a un hombre apuesto.

La Familia Kou era proveedora de gran parte del vino que se producía en el país, y por lo tanto su hijo era una importante persona. La familia Tsukino era una gran "productora" de flores, los invernaderos que la familia poseía era realmente famosos por su variedad.

Dignos embajadores de su hermosa cuidad "Wish". Pero… ¿que de real hay en tal perfección…? Una mujer rubia de cabello largo, mirada angelical de color azul, y la prefecta figura digna de una modelo de revista… su nombre… Usagi Tsukino de Kou.

Un apuesto caballero el señor Kou, largo cabello como acostumbraba su familia, negro como la noche, y enigmática mirada color zafiro… Seiya Kou.

La pareja de ensueño, la casa de ensueño… la vida de ensueño.

Un año después la pareja esperaba a su primogénito… o primogénita probablemente, las expectativas eran muchas fuese niña o niño. La pareja parecía feliz a donde quiera que fuese y la servidumbre dentro de la casa no decía otra cosa. Sin duda tenían la vida perfecta.

Una perfección envidiable… Que se mantuvo hasta casi dos años después de haber nacido su pequeña niña… Nombrada Usagi en honor a su hermosa madre.

-Hasta la niña es perfecta… -Dijo la chica que entraba por la puerta de la cocina con los últimos platos. –Tan educada y hermosa…

-La señorita Rini es muy tierna, sin duda… -Contesto la chica al fondo de la cocina que a causa de su apuro bien podía ser la cocinera. –Pero no podías esperar menos de la pareja.

-Es mi imaginación o Makoto esta un poco celosa…

-Señorita Moly… -Dijo la mencionada. –Me queda claro que no soy la única…

-Niñas basta… -Una chica alta de cabello largo negro con tonos verdes hizo notar su presencia. –Sus comentarios salen hasta el comedor.

-Lo sentimos señorita Setsuna. –Se disculpo Makoto inclinándose amablemente hacia delante. –No era nuestra intención molestar.

-Los señores saldrán por la tarde, así que podemos disfrutar una comida tranquila aquí en la cocina… -Dijo la chica mientras sonreía.

Setsuna Meou, era la niñera de la pequeña Rini, amable pero firme, llevaba poco tiempo con la familia, a solo dos años, a diferencia de los demás era la mas nueva. Makoto y Moly eran hermanas y habían trabajado con la familia desde que se había formado, es decir desde que Seiya y Serena estaban casados.

La familia a pesar de ser joven tenía muchas amistades y mas aun por que el lugar donde vivían era pequeño, y algunos eran amigos de toda la vida. Este día en especial era el cumpleaños de la preciosa Minako Aino una de las cantantes mas representativas de la cuidad.

Una fiesta que obviamente requería de los mas grandes representantes de la cuidad de ensueño… el importante escritor Taiki Ko, la renombrada doctora Ami Mizuno, la violinista Michiru Kaki, y por supuesto el importante empresario Seiya Kou.

Obviamente había muchas más personas, muchos más invitados, y mucha más gente importante e insignificante…

Insignificante… un pobre empresario que mas bien debía llamarse comerciante, dueño de una pequeña tienda de telas en la cuidad. Una tienda tan pequeña que a pesar de ser conocida era de ingresos mínimos. La razón por la que estaba en dicho evento, era gracias a que era uno de los mejores amigos del gerente del servicio que atendería el evento.

Era un gran admirador de la música de Michiru, y uno de sus grandes deseos era conocerla. Ese era todo su proposit9o en aquel lugar… Al menos hasta que la vio.

La casa de la familia Aino tenía unos amplios jardines, razón por la cual la fiesta se celebraría por la tarde, para que la bella luz del atardecer mostrara la ya mencionada belleza de Minako juntos con los hermosos jardines.

Pero para el mencionado ella no era la principal joya del jardín, a lo largo de un pasillo de rosas la vio, encantadora, con un vestido rosa pálido que dejaba al descubierto su espalda y que además acentuaba la cierta inocencia de su mirada, su peculiar peinado de dos colitas la hicieron aun mas evidente para él. Y tal y como si lo estuviera esperando ella lo miro y le sonrió.

Casi desesperado el trato de acercarse, por entre la multitud se abrió paso, solo para acercarse más y ver que alguien más ya tomaba su mano. El recién llegado tomo su mano y la beso al tiempo que le decía algo al oído.

-Los anillos… -Se dijo él para si mismo. –Son iguales… son… son…

-Mamoru… -Un chico rubio llegaba desde atrás toco el brazo del atónito chico. –Ven, Michiru acaba de llegar.

-Gracias Motoki…

Pero quien podía ser ella, Mamoru, el insignificante comerciante, no podía dejar de buscarla, hacia mas de dos horas de haberla visto y aun la buscaba, el anillo en su mano era claro y aun así miraba a todos lados con cierta desesperación.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?

-¿Pasa al Mamoru?

-No, bueno… es que... hace un momento…

Una vez más estaba frente a él, con la misma hermosa sonrisa y con el mismo chico a su lado. Esta vez nada se interpuso, y decidido a todo se dirigió a aquellas personas que hablaban y reían sin notar la presencia de nadie mas.

-Hola… -Dijo Mamoru seguro de si mismo. –Mi nombre es…

-Buenas tardes señor. –Lo interrumpió Seiya. –Chiba Mamoru, ¿no es así?

-Si… -Contesto Mamoru al tiempo que extendía la tarjeta. –Ese es mi nombre.

-Maboroshi, si mal no recuerdo, es su tienda. –Continuo Taiki.

-Exacto.

-¿A que debemos el honor de su visita? –Pregunto Yaten.

-Bueno… -Quizás debió pensar un poco mas antes de acercase de ese modo. –Mi… yo…

¿Qué pasaba con él? Normalmente era fluido y seguro de si mismo, pero esa mujer… esa de quien no conocía mas que su mirada y su aroma le robaba todo sin ella saberlo, de pronto se sintió absurdo en ese lugar.

-Lo siento… no esperaba que me conocieran. –Dijo Mamoru recuperando un poco de su seguridad. –Estoy tratando de expandir un poco mi… Bueno no se como llamarlo, pero…

-¿Estas seguro que es con nosotros con quien deseabas hablar? –Al decir esto Seiya acerco la mano de Usagi a su boca… obviamente estaba insinuando algo. –No será que…

-Amor… -Dijo aquella que lo hacia rendirse. –Deja que termine de hablar, es mas joven que tu.

Seiya solo sonrió mientras soltaba la mano de su esposa, hizo un ademán para que Mamoru continuara con lo que estaba diciendo… al poco rato Mamoru platicaba amenamente con ellos.

El ideal de una chica es encontrar a aquel príncipe que sin decir mas te salve de personas malvadas, después huirían juntos y serían felices pro siempre. ¿Es acaso mucho pedir? Probablemente si lo sea, sobre todo si no es una chica la que sueña y si tu princesa es mas bien la reina de un palacio del cual, por supuesto, tú no eres el rey.

Aun así soñar no cuesta morir por una mirada suya, probablemente tampoco. En algún momento de la conversación Mamoru se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra a esa hermosa mujer parada a su lado y tomada del brazo de otro hombre.

-¿Señorita Kou? –Dijo Mamoru tan nervioso y amable como podía. –Perdone... reconozco esa tela…

-Si… tienes razón… Setsuna la compra ahí por que dice que la sencillez con fue hecha es ideal para mi.

-_Ideal para ti… _-Repitió Mamoru para si mismo.

-Los vestidos de mi pequeña Rini también están hechos de esta tela.

-La pequeña Rini… -Dijo Minako. –Debiste haberla traído, después de todo es su hija.

¿Algo más? ¿Podría alguien decir algo más para recalcar lo mal que esta que sueñe con ella? Era casada y con una hija… ¿de verdad nadie tenía algo mas que decir?

La noche invadió la casa, lo que invito a los asistentes a partir. La noche no había sido del todo mala, después de todo había conocido a la hermosa Michiru, se había enamorado en untar de horas y se había condenado a la locura total al saber que nunca sería para él.

-Interesante persona… -Dijo Seiya al mirar por la ventana de su cuarto. -¿Cuántos años crees que tenga?

-Quizás la misma que tu hace algún tiempo… -Dijo Usagi sonriendo.

-Él te estaba mirando.

-Seiya…

-No bromeo… -Dijo el sonriendo. –Se que te estaba mirando…

-Seiya… -Ella se acerco a el, el marco de madera de la ventana comenzaba a resentir los celos de su esposo. –Vamos a la cama…


	2. Adios a la noche

Adiós a la noche

-¿Esta noche? –Dijo Taiki un poco asombrado. –Pero no hemos elegido a nadie.

-¿Estas seguro? –Dijo Yaten casi burlándose mientras degustaba en vino en su copa. –Tu no has escogido a nadie pero Seiya…

-¿Te refieres a aquel chico? –Taiki tomo la copa que estaba sobre la mesa mientras se acomodaba en un como sillón. –Es un poco… insignificante…

Seiya, al igual que la noche anterior miraba por la ventana de su oficina, que también daba hacia los viñeros. El sonido del cristal roto sonó en el silencio de la habitación. La fina bebida se mezclo con la sangre y los vidrios.

Sin darle mucha importancia con su otra mano saco un pañuelo al tiempo que tiraba los vidrios en su mano en la basura.

-Que desperdicio… -Decía Yaten al tiempo que miraba como Seiya se limpiaba. –Será entonces que… estas celoso…

-¡Oh! –Exclamo Taiki. -Es cierto, él estaba mirando-la

-Basta… -Dijo Seiya tranquilamente. -¿Les parece bien esta noche?

-Mmm… -Reflexiono Taiki. –Es demasiado pronto, él no sabe nada de esto.

-Pero… -Interrumpió Yaten. –Eso lo hace mas divertido.

-Son realmente crueles…

El atardecer cayo al igual que todos los días, la actividad en la zona comercial de Whis crecía por la noche, por alguna razón las ventas subían a estas horas del día. Tres elegantes hombres entraron en un peculiar tienda de telas. El dueño del lugar los recibió personalmente.

-Seiya… Taiki… Buenas noches.

-¿Quién es el encargado? –Dijo Yaten mirando a todos lados. –Obvio después de ti.

-Mmm… no hay nadie, son… bueno…

-¿Tu eres el ultimo en salir? –Taiki parecía un poco incrédulo. -¿Tu cierras?

-Si…

-Pues lo siento… -Dijo Seiya sonriendo. –Hoy vendrás con nosotros, así que deja a alguien encargado.

-Pero… -Mamoru dudo un poco. -¿Qué es todo esto?

-¿Quieres hacer crecer tu negocio no? –Yaten se acerco a él. –Entonces síguenos.

Algo en la mirada de Seiya parecía desafiarlo, como retándolo a seguirlos. Y viniendo esta mirada de él, no podía menos que aceptarla.

Los pájaros cantaban para alegrar la mañana, y al igual que casi todas las mañanas Usagi abría las cortinas de su cuarto para recibir los primeros rayos del sol.

-Una mañana hermosa. –Se dijo a si misma.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta le anunciaban lo que ocurría cada mañana, Setsuna pasaba a ver si necesitaba algo. Y después iba a despertar a la pequeña. Una vez que Setsuna se retiraba Seiya hacia su aparición. Saliendo del baño.

-Una mañana muy alegre. –Dijo él, al mirar a Usagi parada en la ventana. –¿Vas a salir?

-Probablemente…

-Hoy…

-Lo sé… Pero no sé quién es el novato.

-¿Tiene importancia? –Seiya se acerco a ella. –Lo más importante es nuestra celebración ¿no crees?

-Está bien… -Dijo ella sonriendo. –Me has convencido… iré…

-Que bien, llévate a la niña, no quiero sorpresas en nuestra ausencia.

-Está bien.

Hacía más de una semana que Seiya, Taiki y Yaten habían ido a ver a Mamoru, con esto Mamoru estaba un poco más activo, más alegre y sobre todo… se ocupaba menos de las pequeñeces de su negocio. Ahora ya tenía encargados para eso y el solo recibía los reportes.

Hoy era un día especial, aquel grupo de inversionistas lo había invitado a cierto viaje, razón por la cual estaba hasta cierto punto emocionado, ella asistiría, podría volver a verla, aunque fuese de la mano de otro.

La sorpresa fue verla desde el aeropuerto, sobre todo porque venía sola, Seiya no estaba con ella, ni la famosa niña… estaba sola… y tampoco estaba alguno de los amigos de Seiya. Motoki, que había ido a despedir a su amigo noto la forma en que la miraba, y se temió lo peor.

Toda la vida, desde que se conocían, había esperado que el pudiera ver a una mujer de esa forma, ahora que realmente estaba pasando, deseaba que no fuera así, todos la conocían, y el sobre todo, múltiples ocasiones había servido banquetes en su casa… Como el día de su boda por ejemplo.

-Mamoru… -Dijo Motoki un poco dudoso por lo que estaba por decir. –Mamoru…

-Lo siento amigo… -Dijo Mamoru. –Es hora de irme, me dirás a mi regreso en dos días.

-Pero…

-Adiós. -Ni una palabra más, Mamoru había salido corriendo para abordar su avión.

-Adi-os… -Dijo Motoki más preocupado que antes.

En el avión la sobre cargo le indico su asiento, sin embargo él aun no quería sentarse, esperaba verla, hablar con ella… Y su deseo fue concedido.

-Por aquí señor. –Indico la sobre cargo.

-¿Mamoru? –Dijo aquella dulce voz inconfundible para él. -¡Que sorpresa!

-Usagi… -Contesto él mas encantado por ella que por su suerte.

-Parece que nos sentaremos juntos.

-Si… eso parece.

El viaje quizás duro una o dos horas, probablemente menos, pero en su compañía para Mamoru eran solo unos cuantos minutos, que no daría por alargar esos minutos, volverlos una eternidad y vivir por siempre en su regazo… Pero claro... no todo en la vida es poesía y a la llegada había que aterrizar en la realidad.

Seiya ya estaba esperando a Usagi y la había recibido con un beso que más de uno envidiaría… empezando por Mamoru.

-Bienvenido señor Chiba. –Exclamo Seiya al verlo llegar. –Los chicos estaban un poco ocupados con los preparativos, así que yo los llevare.

-Gracias…

Descender del cielo a la tierra, o mejor dicho al infierno. Verlos juntos le carcomía las entrañas y sobre todo por que podía ver la burla en los ojos de Seiya. ¿Por qué lo soportaba? Por ella… por aquella que no sabía que el existía.

Hubo un poco de sorpresa al notar a la misma gente del avión en la fiesta, el hotel estaba completamente reservado, a pesar de no estar completamente ocupado.

Aquel lujoso lugar imponía, a la entrada una sala de espera amplia y elegante era acompañada a la derecha por un pequeño pasillo que llegaba al restaurant y a la izquierda por la recepción, todo se vislumbraba desde las afueras por tener paredes de cristal.

Al centro de la estancia unas enormes escaleras que se partían en dos al llegar a mediana altura, al centro había un cuadro que representaba una antigua batalla. Los ascensores estaban a los costados de las escaleras y esto lo había notado por que ya comenzaban a subir las maletas.

-Bienvenidos… -Anunciaron Taiki y un chico rubio desde las escaleras principales.

-Agradecemos su asistencia como cada año. –Dijo aquel chico.

-Esperemos que este año sea tan prometedor como los anteriores y diviértanse, mas aun que otros años.

Una ovación de aplausos no se hizo esperar, parecía gente de otro mundo, tan perfecta y correcta que en cierto modo daba miedo. Mamoru se sintió presa en este mundo de burguesía y perfección.

Pero ahí estaba ella, y por ella sería capaz de quedarse esos dos días o incluso más, con tan solo estar cerca de ella.

-¿Te llevo a tu habitación? –Pregunto Yaten que llegaba desde atrás. –Ven es por aquí.

-Gracias, pero quisiera…

-No-no… todo a su debido tiempo. –Dijo Yaten sonriendo. –Ven… sígueme…

La habitación del fondo en el 4 piso del hotel, un poco alto para haber subido por las escaleras, pero ambos tenían buena condición física, quizás Yaten un poco más de la que realmente demostraba.

-Por lo visto tienes mas resistencia de lo que parece.

-Lo se… -Dijo Yaten sonriendo. –Te sorprendería un poco… Es aquí…

Una hermosa vista al bosque, desde el cuarto piso de la habitación se estaba casi a la altura de la copa de los arboles… Aunque claro lo había mucho más altos.

-Prepárate para la primera reunión, estaremos abajo en una hora.

-Esta bien, gracias.

Una hora para prepararse…. ¿Prepararse para qué? Para ver una vez más como él la besa y se llena de su aroma mientras el solo puede sonreír… O quizás para algo más… Después de todo esa gente lo tiene todo, dinero, belleza, perfección… Esa horrible perfección, que tanto lo asusta y que quizás podría esconder algo más….

La hora se había cumplido, ya estaba correctamente vestido, una vez más portaba traje de etiqueta, esta vez con una máscara para sus ojos y un sombrero de copa. Antes de salir miro la noche y sintió un poco de nostalgia…

-Bueno ya estoy aquí… así que lo siento mamá pero este es mi adiós a la noche…

Y sin decir ni hacer mas, salió de aquella fría y perfecta habitación.


End file.
